


All I Ever Wanted Was a Life in Your Shape

by shouyowo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Crushes, Fluff and Angst, Haircuts, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouyowo/pseuds/shouyowo
Summary: In their third year of high school, Hinata Shoyo becomes popular. He’s always been a well-liked student, but his recent hair-growth and muscle gain has made him stand out; particularly with girls. Tobio must learn to adapt to the changes in their friendship.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 17
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first published hq!! fic :D and right after it ended :(
> 
> this was initially going to be a series and i may continue it later, but it can stand alone so i left like this, bc lately i have trouble writing.

Spending spring break with his sister in Tokyo is a tradition for Tobio. It has always been fun, and it’s never as lonely as it is by himself at his house in Miyagi. He enjoys watching Miwa at work, doing something she’s passionate about, and he appreciates the warm meals she cooks for him in her apartment; however, despite all of this, ever since he started high school at Karasuno, he’s noticed a gaping absence in his life every year around March, when he leaves for Tokyo. It’s fun, but it isn’t home anymore. He misses volleyball and he misses something else, too. Someone else. 

Spending time with Miwa is great, but the smell of air salonpas is like nothing else. Nothing can beat the weight of a volleyball against his fingertips, he thinks, standing with his arms crossed in front of the gym at school. He’s early today; earlier than he usually is. Starting today, he’s in his third year. With Yamaguchi as captain and Hinata as vice-captain, he’s not worried about the team. Mostly, he’s just happy to be back. A little sad that Nishinoya and Tanaka are gone. Nervous about the new first years. The cool spring air rustles his bangs and his heart. He sighs and uncrosses his arms, getting ready to sit on the concrete and wait for Hinata to show up with the keys to the clubroom. 

“Oi, what are you doing here so early, Bakeyama?” Hinata stumbles into his vision. He’s holding his book bag straps tightly, the buttons of his uniform aren’t done up correctly, and he’s still panting from the long trek down the mountain he lives on top of. “You’re early, too,” Kageyama points out, ignoring the question. His eyes are drawn to Hinata’s hair. It’s grown long over the break, the pieces in the front framing his round face prettily. 

“I have to be,” Hinata points out, “I’m the captain now.”

“Vice captain,” Tobio says petulantly, dark blue eyes still trained on the curly tips of Hinata’s flaming orange hair. 

“Aww, Kageyama-kun! You remembered.” 

Tobio huffs and crosses his arms again, standing back up off of the ground. He finally looks away from Hinata and off to the side of him. “Of course I did, idiot. I had to remind you or else you would’ve forgotten.” 

Hinata laughs heartily and saunters up to Tobio to shove his shoulder. “Well, are you ready to practice?” He asks excitedly, bouncing on the heels of his feet. Tobio shrugs. It’s hard to look Hinata in the eye today. Something changed over the break. 

“C’mon, Kageyama! I haven’t been able to hit your toss in months!” 

Tobio’s eyes widen and he begins to splutter. “S-shut up, Hinata! Of course I’m ready to practice, dumbass.” Tobio crosses his arms and keeps his gaze pointedly off of Hinata. 

Hinata makes a face at him, but he doesn’t say anything else while he follows behind Tobio. 

“Yamaguchi will be here soon, too,” he says instead, once they enter the clubroom, “So you don’t have to be so early, if you don’t wanna.” 

Tobio scoffs and sends Hinata a glare over his shoulder as he pulls on his gym clothes. “You’re just saying that so I can’t beat you on the way here.”

Hinata sticks his tongue out at Tobio as he pulls his shirt on, “Yeah, yeah. I’ll just never try and be nice to you again, then.” 

The rest of their time in the clubroom together is spent bickering and teasing. They both finish getting dressed and hurry on down to the gym so Hinata can get them inside. They’re just getting started setting up the net when Yamaguchi shows up. He opens the door and pops his head in, eyes lighting up when he sees the two of them. 

“Good morning!” He calls, smiling.

“Morning,” Tobio replies monotonously. 

“Good morning, Captain!” Hinata answers brightly. 

“You guys have already gotten started!” Yamaguchi says happily, dropping his bag on the floor as he walks in, “Thanks! Guess I should’ve expected it, though,” He laughs and strolls over to Hinata, resting an arm across his shoulders, “You’ve always been the ones to show up super early.” 

Tobio eyes Yamaguchi’s arm and huffs a short breath. He’s not jealous. He just wishes he could do something like wrap an arm around Hinata so casually. 

“Did you do something to your hair?” Yamaguchi asks Hinata, dropping his arms to his side when he sees Tobio. Hinata smiles with his blinding white teeth, “You noticed, Yamaguchi-san! I’ve been growing it out since we got off for spring break!” 

Suddenly, Tobio realizes. He should’ve said something. He noticed too, but he kept quiet about it… 

Yamaguchi giggles and says, “It looks really handsome. I really think you’re gonna get lots of attention this year!” 

“Hinata already gets plenty of attention for being a dumbass,” Tobio says. His arms find their place back across his chest, where they’ve begun to reside almost permanently. 

_ And because he’s amazing at volleyball,  _ he thinks but doesn’t say. Even though maybe he should’ve. 

Hinata glares at Tobio and stomps over to him, “I get attention because I’m nice, you big jerk! And I think Yamaguchi-san is right! I bet my hair will get tons of girls to confess to me!” 

Tobio sticks his tongue out at Hinata and stomps away from him to get a volleyball.

“Is it really that important to you?” Tobio asks with furrowed brows before he jumps up and slams the ball onto the other side of the net. Hinata shrugs and nods a little bashfully.

“Maybe? And so what, why do you care?” He glares. 

Tobio grabs another volleyball and takes a deep breath to prepare himself for what he’s about to say. 

“I think your hair looks really pretty, and it suits you well.” 

Hinata drops his jaw to the floor, staring at Tobio with sparkling eyes. 

Tobio ignores him and serves the volleyball he’s holding to the other side of the net with the force of all his pent up embarrassment. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio mulls morning practice over during class. Lunch makes things harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry if this is ooc or has typos i wrote most of this at 2 am lol. anyways i hope you enjoy chapter 2! thank you for all the support on the first chapter, it inspired me to continue!! :) i love yall! 
> 
> p.s. posting and writing on a phone is not easy i am so sorry for any mistakes!

Morning practice goes by as quickly as it usually does(which is quick; they do say time flies when you’re having fun), but Tobio spends half of the time he isn’t busy setting overthinking. Was it okay to tell Hinata that he’s pretty? Would it be okay to tell him more often? Did Hinata blush when Tobio said it, or was it just his imagination? 

He’s been overthinking a lot lately. 

That is to say, ever since he met Hinata. When they walk home together after school and their hands brush together, ever so slightly. Is it intentional? Purposeful? Was it an accident? How would Hinata feel if he just grabbed his hand? Would he get flustered or would he be disgusted? 

Tobio has never been good with feelings. He’s bad at telling people how he feels directly unless it’s out of anger or embarrassment. He sits in class after practice doodling little crows on his English work, wondering about how he should go about the rest of his day. Hinata didn’t really say anything after Tobio called him pretty. He spluttered for a while and started a lot of sentences that never went anywhere, but he never gave Tobio an actual response. 

Was it okay to say that? Yamaguchi said the same thing, basically. And that made Hinata smile. So it was okay, right? 

Tobio scoffs at himself and breaks his pencil lead. The girl sitting across the aisle side-eyes him. Tobio looks at her and he must be glaring because she drops her head almost instantly. 

“Kageyama-kun?” The teacher calls him to attention. They’re answering questions aloud. 

“Can you tell me which form of ‘to’ to use in this sentence?”

Tobio looks to the board, where there’s a sentence written in both English and Japanese. What does it say? He glares as hard as he can at the white chalk letters and the answer still doesn’t arise. 

“Uh.. Too, with two O’s?” So he makes something up. The teacher’s face morphs with surprise and he nods approvingly. 

“Good guess, Kageyama,” He says, and the class laughs quietly behind their hands as the teacher chooses a new student to pounce on. Tobio buries his face in his arms, praying for the lunch bell to ring and for Hinata to come pick him up from class. 

Hinata… Hinata, who’s probably totally moved past what Tobio said already. He’s probably thinking about something completely different, so maybe Tobio should move on too. 

He looks at the broken lead on his pencil and shoves it inside the cubby of his desk, alongside his textbooks that are shoved just as far into the back of the desk as his feelings are inside of his heart. 

⟺

Tobio wanted to move on, because Tobio doesn’t like to deal with his feelings. This has been established. But some people like to make things really, really hard for him. 

Tsukishima Kei being some people. 

“I heard you embarrassed yourself in front of your boyfriend this morning, King,” He whispers to Tobio at lunch. They’re sitting close together because Hinata and Yamaguchi are busy gushing over a letter Hinata found in his locker before he came to the courtyard. A love letter. Already. 

“Shut up,” Tobio responds, eloquently. He’s sitting on the grass cross-legged, shoving rice into his face without looking up from his bento. He should’ve known he wasn’t lucky enough for Tsukishima to not make some comment about this. 

“Why? You’re still embarrassed?” He snickers behind his palm, golden eyes lit up with mischief. 

“No!” Tobio raises his voice into a whisper-shout, but he’s careful not to let Hinata and Yamaguchi overhear their conversation. “Nothing  _ embarrassing  _ happened.” 

“So you didn’t tell Shouyou that you think he’s pretty, huh?” 

Tobio growls. He knows Tsukki used Hinata’s given name just to get a reaction out of him. He’s an instigator. Tobio knows this, but it still makes him flustered.

“I said his new hairstyle is pretty.” 

“So you don’t think  _ he’s _ pretty, then?” 

Tobio looks up from his bento, his mouth dropping open and his face flushing pink, “N-no! I never said that, either!”

Tsukki laughs and elbows Tobio in his side, “Relax, King. It was just a joke,” Tobio lets his guard down for a second and then, “Everyone already knows how you feel about Hinata.” 

It’s a joke. It’s just teasing, of course. Tsukishima always acts like this. He just has to come up with something to shut him up… 

“Be quiet, Tsukishima! Don’t act like we don’t know how you feel about Yamaguchi.” 

Hinata butts in from where he was apparently eavesdropping. Tobio’s heart drops and his face burns. Does that mean… Hinata does know? Why else would he make that comment? 

Tsukishima snaps his mouth closed and glares. Hinata laughs and Yamaguchi laughs, and it’s okay. But Tobio feels a panic begin to well up from deep inside of his chest. 

“What does that letter say, anyways?” Tsukki suddenly asks. Kageyama exhales a breath he didn’t know he was holding. A little change of topic couldn’t hurt anyone. 

“Well…” Hinata starts, fiddling with his thumbs, “It was from a first year… Mika-something..” He says. Blushing red. Tobio looks closely and wonders if that means anything. 

“She just asked to meet me after school today, before I go home. To con… confess in person.” 

This is probably Hinata’s third or fourth confession. He has yet to get used to them. Tobio gets a lot of them regularly. He tries to respectfully decline, but a lot of the time he forgets to even show up at all. 

“Are you going to go see her?” Tobio asks, blue eyes looking anywhere but at Hinata’s tan face. Anywhere but at the orange curls framing it so nicely. Anywhere else. 

“I’ll show up,” Hinata says. Tobio feels his heart break a little bit, “but I’ll have to tell her there’s someone else I like right now.” 

Oh. What does that mean? Should his heart piece itself back together, or should he leave it scattered around in the depths of his stomach? 

“Oh! Who?” Yamaguchi asks excitedly, pushing himself up on his hands and knees to get right into Hinata’s personal space, examining his face for any hint as to who this crush could be. 

“Erm.. I’m not saying right now! I’ll tell you later, not in front of those two.” 

Ouch. 

“Is it Yachi-chan?” Yamaguchi asks insistently. Tobio considers this. Yachi, who’s a little shorter than Hinata. Yachi, with her pretty blonde hair that she’s grown out long since first year, and the little sparkly pins she uses to clip it back. They would make almost a perfect couple. 

It seems pretty possible to him that Hinata may have a crush on her. She’s pretty and kind, tiny and shy. She and Hinata are close enough that they use each other's first names and send each other secret smiles. It hurts a little bit, but Tobio thinks that if it were Yachi, who he knows has always been dedicated and worked hard for the team, then he could learn to get over this. Whatever  _ this _ is. A hurdle in the road to greatness. 

“Of course it isn’t Hitoka,” Hinata says, and he looks like he’s almost laughing. His brown eyes crinkle up to where they are almost closed, his tiny mouth tweaking at the corners into an almost smile. His face is a little pink, turning a little pinker at their choice of conversation. 

“It’s somebody  _ way _ different,” he says, emphasizing the way. Tobio thinks about all the girls he knows who are tall. Girls who have dark hair and are maybe a little mean. He can’t think of one(which is probably because he doesn’t really know any girls, but that’s besides the point). 

“Is it someone who plays volleyball?” Tsukishima asks, because he knows how to ask the right questions. 

“Of course it is!” Hinata says proudly.

“You’re an idiot,” Tsukishima says, and he looks disgusted, “such an idiot. It’s almost unbelievable…” 

Yamaguchi laughs at them, with them. Tobio watches silently as the conversation changes until the bell rings, and he walks back to class with Hinata. 

Their hands brush. He feels their knuckles slide together as they walk and his heart rises to his throat. Someone tall… someone with dark hair… someone  _ way _ different. 

“Were you okay at lunch?” Hinata asks suddenly, right before they go their separate ways. 

Tobio feels a little bit light headed right now. Hinata has a crush; Hinata cares enough about him to notice something was wrong. Are they just coincidences? They are… right? 

Tobio makes a grunt in response and continues to mull it over in his head. Hinata laughs quietly and pats Tobio’s shoulder. 

“Well, have a good day, Kageyama-kun. I’ll see you at practice!” 

Tobio makes another noise and finds the way to his classroom in a daze. He spends the entirety of the lesson thinking about lunch. Hinata has a crush. Hinata got a love letter. Hinata maybe knows about  _ his  _ crush. He flushes a deep maroon when the teacher asks him to answer a question and he yelps. 

Well. Hinata probably likes a girl. Of course he does. 

Tobio takes a long look at the charcoal crows doodled around and inside the margins of his notebook paper. No reason to get his hopes up. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry if its ooc :( im so tired rn. i was so surprised by the attention this received. thank you all so much and i hope you enjoyed this chapter! sorry if its a little heavier than the last one lol i write listening to music and it influences me :p if u liked it dont be shy leave me a comment :D i love u all thank u for ur support! i’ll try and update soon but it may be a while bc i want the next chapter to be longer! 
> 
> find me on anitwt: @shouyowo  
> and on dttwt if u want: @anniewasttaken


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Tobio walk home together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry for how late this was!! i got inspired to write... and here is this. 
> 
> i apologize for any errors, this was written on my phone while i wasn’t wearing my glasses :p

Cool spring air ruffles Tobio’s dark bangs as he stands at the front gates of Karasuno, waiting for Hinata to show up. His bangs are shorter this year, a lot shorter than he intended, but he had forgotten to ask Miwa to trim them during his last visit and figured it couldn’t really be all that hard by himself; Tobio had worked hard to get his hands as steady as they were, but none of that mattered when he sneezed and the scissors went flying upwards. Miwa had said the only way to fix it without her help would be to cut a huge chunk of them off. In retrospect, she was probably just teasing him. Well, too late now. He tugs the tips of them down as far as he can, frowning when they barely reach his browline. Hinata hadn’t said anything about his bangs, or even given any indication that he noticed a difference. Somehow everything always went back to Hinata, lately. 

Afternoon practice had ended about fifteen minutes ago, and Tobio had been waiting for the red-headed spiker since. He knew where he was, but he chose not to think about it. It’s not like he was going to accept Mika-whatever’s confession anyways. It was better just to wait for him. 

...Until another 15 minutes pass, and Tobio begins to get impatient. His mind is not afraid to supply him with hundreds of different mental pictures of the things that Hinata and Mika-whatever could be doing together, right now, while he waits around aimlessly. So he takes a deep breath and gets ready to go find them—and then, like a streak of lightning, a flash of orange bolts past him out of the gates. Without a word. 

For a moment, Tobio stands there speechless. And then, “Hey!” he shouts indignantly, turning around and speeding after Hinata, kicking up dirt as he goes. 

He laughs at Tobio’s shouting, and it’s a laugh, not a giggle. It doesn’t chime like jingle-bells, it isn’t tinkling and soft, rather, it’s loud and demanding. It’s a laugh that tells Tobio he should never let his guard down, that Hinata is always there, one step ahead of him. It’s a laugh that Tobio dreams will follow him around for the rest of his life. 

“You’re getting slow, Kageyama!” Hinata grins when they both skid to a stop at a fork in the road, the red-head having clearly won their impromptu race. 

“Am not!” He grunts, taking a moment to catch his breath, “You cheated!” 

Hinata laughs again. Tobio feels his face heat up inexplicably. 

“That’s another win for me! You better watch out or I’ll overtake you!” Hinata seems to sparkle in the late afternoon, his brown eyes catching the golden light of the setting sun. Tobio wonders if it’s really possible to melt at the sight of something… he considers asking Tsukishima. 

“You couldn’t overtake me if you tried,” he says instead of,  _ wow, your eyes are beautiful and I’ve been having some really questionable thoughts about you lately,  _ like he wants to. 

“Oh yeah?” Hinata smirks, the sparkle in his eyes turning into a mischievous glint. 

“Oh yeah.” Tobio answers, rolling his eyes, “You’re like, three feet tall.” 

Hinata gapes and jumps up to attack Tobio, “How dare you!?” he bellows, climbing Tobio like a tree, pulling on his gakuran and his arms and his shoulders and his hair, etc. 

“Stop! Get off me!” Tobio roars, stumbling against Hinata’s entire weight on top of him. 

“Hinata!” He cries when he begins to tickle Tobio, tiny hands finding their way under his shirt and to the back of his neck, “Hinata–stop! I’ll fall!” 

Tobio struggles to warn Hinata through his stilted chuckling, but the older boy doesn’t hear him over his own shrieks of laughter, and in a matter of seconds Tobio loses his footing, sending both of them toppling onto the concrete. 

“Idiot!” Tobio tried to reprimand. 

They’ve become a tangle of limbs on the ground, Hinata sitting half on the setter’s lap and half on the road, still struggling to breathe through his dwindling hysterics. 

“I told you,” He says once he finally calms down, a smug smile on his lips, “that I could overtake you! Bakageyama!” 

Hinata breaks out into laughter again, saying something about how Tobio never should’ve made a short joke in the first place… but Tobio isn’t really listening. He’s stunned into silence; Hinata is bathed in sunlight where he sits on top of Tobio, his uniform rumpled from their wrestling and his messy hair even messier than it usually is. He looks like he’s glowing, and Tobio is struck by how beautiful the boy really is. 

He has absolutely no doubts that the confessions will continue throughout the year. Hinata’s new hairstyle is really something else. 

“Kageyama?” Hinata questions when he realizes Tobio has totally zoned out, “did I break you?” he asks, poking Tobio’s cheek. The spot where his hand was immediately begins to tingle. His thigh burns where it touches Hinata. 

“No,” He answers, snapping out of his daze, suddenly embarrassed, “You could’ve really hurt us, idiot! Be more careful!” 

Hinata pouts and pokes Tobio again. 

“Such a sore loser,” he says, crossing his arms. 

Tobio sighs and flops back on the road, letting his head hit the pavement. He should really force Hinata to get off of him. It isn’t fair to take advantage of innocent touches like this. 

“I didn’t lose anything,” He says instead, and it makes Hinata laugh again. 

“You sure did! I won fair and square,” he huffs as he pushes himself onto his feet, “and I’ll win again if you don’t get off your lazy butt!” Hinata smiles at Tobio and offers him a hand. 

He stares at his tan palm longingly. He wants to hold it  _ so  _ bad… Tobio stands on his own, feels the jagged road dig into his calluses, and takes a deep breath. 

And then he bolts. 

Hinata makes some loud noise behind him before taking off as fast he can. 

The cool spring air ruffles Tobio’s dark bangs. It rinses the pink from his cheeks and chills the air in his chest. He looks to his right and sees Hinata, already by his side, staring ahead. 

“By the way,” Hinata hums when they get to Tobio’s house, standing on his front porch, “your bangs look nice like that!” 

Tobio’s jaw drops, and he’s too stunned to even blush. All he can think is  _ he noticed, he noticed, he noticed! _

He’s too busy rejoicing in his mind and doesn’t realize Hinata has run off, waving as he goes. Staring ahead. 

Tobio completely forgets about Mika-whatever. He doesn’t remember to ask Hinata about the confession at all.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii! i hope some of you who were interested in following this story enjoy the late update! i’ll try to update more frequently but writers block is a b-tch and school is incredibly time consuming. kudos and comments are always HIGHLY appreciated and so motivating :) thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> if u read this and enjoyed thank u :D  
> find me on twt @shouyowo


End file.
